


my true love gave to me

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M, alcohol is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert decides to give Aaron twelve presents throughout December





	my true love gave to me

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i know i haven't posted in so long and i'm sorry for that, but my personal and college life got in the way.
> 
> come and speak to me on tumble: prettyboysugden
> 
> enjoy x

It started out with a coffee.

“That’s your first present.” He said, scarf wrapped around his chin, braving the early December cold.

He’d gone to the café, and on his way back, Robert had taken out a pen and drawn a love heart on the cup. The impromptu art wasn’t neat by any stretch of the imagination, the blue pen slipping in his gloved hand, his other hand burning with how hot the coffee was. It was December first, and Aaron had heard all about Robert’s plans for the coming month. Every other day, right up until Christmas Day, Robert would surprise Aaron with a present – small, yet meaningful ones, and maybe even a big one (or two) by the end of the month. Of course, Aaron had protested, said he didn’t need anything, didn’t want anything, but Robert was Robert, and went above and beyond.

It  _was_  their first Christmas as married men, after all.

“Cheers.” Aaron grumbled, but the warmth of his eyes painted a different story. A story of love, all directed towards Robert. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Robert, cold noses brushing against each other, but the tingle from their touch warmed each other up beyond comparison. It was only chaste, a short lived kiss, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t perfect. Robert took solace in knowing that Aaron didn’t think twice before taking Robert’s lips between his own. He really had become someone who was unapologetic about his love.

“If I’m getting a kiss after every present, I need to do it every year.” Robert chuckled, cheesy grin on his face and he swore that it’d never leave.

Aaron huffed out a laugh and kissed Robert again, this time on the cheek, cold skin against cold skin. “Shut up, soft lad.”

 

* * *

 

The second was a family photo.

Robert had taken pride in spending hours scouring through his phone, adding all the photos he thought would be perfect to a new folder, one entitled ‘our family’, followed by a plethora of emojis. By the end, he had over a hundred photos to choose from, and made a mental note to create a physical photo album so that he and Aaron had something to show their grandchildren, when they had grown old and grey together.

There was one, in that folder, that Robert repeatedly looked at, his thumb running over it, memories of that day flooding back to him. A smile grew on his face, and in that moment, he knew. That was the photo he’d gift to Aaron.

He wrapped it neatly, in a glittery blue paper, silently cursing himself for getting one that would no doubt result in glitter being found all over the house well into the new year. He topped it with a tag, writing  _‘To Aaron, I love you. From Rob x’_ because if he couldn’t be soppy at a festive time of year, when could he be?

“This mine?” Aaron asked, leaning over Robert’s shoulders and pressing their bodies together, arms wrapping around his waist. They didn’t do this often enough.

Robert hummed in response, tilting his head back to see a glimpse of Aaron’s face. “It is.”

Aaron untangled himself from Robert, and picked the present up.

It was nothing like the first time Robert had bought Aaron a present, just days after starting their affair. It had only been a box of chocolates, Thornton’s most expensive, but Aaron hadn’t expected it at all, and so with trembling hands he took his time unravelling the wrapping paper. This time, however, they’d exchanged presents too often now, so much so that Aaron had grown to learn that Robert hated people taking their time in opening his presents, getting anxious at the idea of them hating it. Aaron quickly unwrapped the paper and Robert inwardly grimaced as he saw glitter transferring onto his hands, but that pain quickly changed to complete and utter love as Aaron gasped and kissed Robert again. Yes, it was at an awkward angle and the way their faces connected hurt them, but it was a kiss with Aaron, and Robert would never complain about that.

The photo laid on Robert’s lap, encased in a silver frame, with the names of each member of their little family inscribed into each corner. The photo itself, was one taken on their wedding day, Aaron’s tie hanging loose, Robert’s white shirt untucked from his trousers, their arms around each other. In front of them was Liv, a grin on her face, as it had been all that day, and in her arms was little Sebastian, whose hat was long gone and looked tired, probably well overdue a nap, but had a smile on his face regardless, always enjoying being in front of a camera.

“Take it that means you like it?” Robert quipped, pulling away for only a few short seconds, needing to breathe, before leaning up again and kissing Aaron for a second time, this one more gentle, a softer approach, and one that lasted for longer.

“I love it.” Aaron answered, pulling away before pecking Robert’s lips again, and then held the photo frame up, staring at the photo again. “Think it needs to go on there.” He said, nodding his head towards the mantelpiece, which was covered in tinsel and holding up four garish stockings.

 

* * *

 

Next, a book.

Aaron Dingle didn’t read. Okay, that was an exaggeration – he just didn’t read books. It was never something that he picked up, could barely believe that anyone had the patience to sit and turn over pages every day. The moment he’d finished his English GCSE’s was a moment he treasured, when realising that he never had to read Of Mice and Men ever again. That was, until he met Robert. Robert, who would later clutter up their bedroom with books upon books, spending nights laid next to Aaron, their elbows brushing against one another, as Robert looked so immersed in his reading, like he was transported into whatever fictional world he was reading.

Aaron had asked about his books, always had done. He didn’t particularly care for the book itself, couldn’t understand how Robert always seemed so engrossed in them, but he cared for Robert, and loved talking to him about those sort of things. Robert had told him that he’d buy Aaron a book one day. So he did.

Robert smiled as he handed the book to Aaron, “Your third present.”

“You didn’t actually have to do all this, y’know?” Aaron asked, but couldn’t complain, not really.

Robert looked at Aaron with a deadpan expression, which turned into a smile when Aaron teared the paper away.

“What’s it about?” Aaron asked, opening the book up and looking at the first page.

Robert tutted and took the book from Aaron’s hands, twisting it around before placing it back in Aaron’s hands. “This is a blurb, it tells you the plot of the book without giving away the whole story.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but read anyway. “Me Talk Pretty One Da- he’s gay?” Aaron asked, looking up to see Robert nodding his head with a proud smile emblazoned on his face. “I didn’t even know people wrote about gay people.”

“That’s because you stopped reading at school.” Robert responded, putting his hands on Aaron’s waist, pulling the two of them together. “I thought you could read it at night, y’know, when I’m reading my books?”

“You just don’t want me annoying you.” Aaron joked, resting his forearms on Robert’s shoulders, creating a barrier around the two of them.

Robert grinned and joked. “Well that too.”

 

* * *

 

After that, came a black hoodie.

Aaron’s had been going missing for weeks, finding their way into Liv’s room (she swore she had no idea how they’d got there.) Some had even gone into Robert’s side of the wardrobe and ended up with a faint dusky smell to them, one that had remnants of Robert.

It was more of a practical present, one that Aaron would definitely use every day, and one that would make Robert grin from ear to ear, because even if he wouldn’t admit it, he did like his husband in those trademark black hoodies of his. But this one was special, Robert forgoing a quick trip to Primark to only pay a tenner for one, and instead getting a fleece lined jumper from a shop further away from Emmerdale village. Aaron would probably complain if he saw the price of it, but it was Christmas, and a present to his husband, so Robert was allowed to be lavish if he so wished to be.

The rain had been pouring down overnight, temperatures dropping to -4 and the floor outside full of ice. Hotten’s schools had shut, burst pipe and no hot water, meaning that the streets outside was full of children sliding about in their trainers, smiles on their faces and a few tears when they’d fallen and hurt themselves. Aaron was stood in the kitchen, cup of tea in his hand, hair flat against his forehead. All he had on was a pair of Robert’s old joggers and thin black shirt, and Robert could see the hairs on his arms standing up, clearly cold.

“That reminds me.” Robert spoke, breaking the peaceful serenity of the Mill, radio barely above a whisper in the background. “Your third present.”

Robert went under the tree they’d put up the day before, finding the right present to give to Aaron. He put down his mug and started to open it, but not before guessing what it was. “Clothes? Since when do we buy each other clothes?”

“I should do it more often.” Robert rolled his eyes. “We end up wearing each other’s stuff anyway.”

Aaron scoffed at that, but knew it was true anyway. The only thing Robert refused to let Aaron wear was his prized leather jacket, claiming that Aaron would probably damage the material and  _“Do you know how much it cost Aaron?”_

(Aaron refused to even ask, felt sickened at the prospect of it.)

He teared off the wrapping paper, shoving it on the kitchen table before holding the hoodie out in front of him, letting it unravel itself. “This is nice this, looks warm.” Aaron admired.

Robert leaned back and took a sip from Aaron’s tea, too lazy to make himself one. “Should be – it’s fleece lined. Thought you could do with it when you’re up at the scrapyard.”

Aaron smiled and put the hoodie on over his shoulders, pushing his hands in the pockets before taking them out again to hug Robert. “Thank you.” He said, lips next to Robert’s neck.

 

* * *

 

Next,  beer. To be precise, French beer.

Aaron didn’t miss France, per se. He missed the sun and having the freedom of not being confined to the north of England, but if someone was to make him choose between a life across the Channel or a life with Robert – he would choose Robert every time.

He always tells Robert stories of his time in France, when they’re pressed up together in their bed, arms wrapped around one another and soft, lazy smiles on their faces. Content with life, Aaron sometimes let his fingers thread through Robert’s blond hair, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of head in pleasure. It was in these moments, a soft moment shared between the two of them, where Robert would ask about Aaron’s years abroad and Aaron would open up. He spoke about his old jobs, and how being out of contact from his family for so long affected him, or just about how – although he must prefers the British beers – he does actually miss French beers, and sipping them with his sunglasses on and the sun beaming down onto his skin.

Which was exactly why Robert bought him some of his favourite beer, along with booking confirmation of a flight from Leeds to Paris for the Easter of next year. He handed them to Aaron whilst they were still in bed, the cold air hitting their chests as they sat upright, the quilt pooling around their waists.

“Careful opening this one, there’s paper in it.” Robert commented, pressing his cold lips to Aaron’s exposed shoulder.

It was a moment of relaxation for the two of them, no need to be anywhere, not in a rush at all.

Aaron sighed and rested his head against the bed, before unwrapping the present and seeing the familiar sight of his favourite French beer. “You got me  _Coreff de Morlaix_?” Aaron asked, a beaming smile emerging on his face. “God how did you remember that?”

Robert smirked as he knew that wasn’t the last of the present, but told him anyway. “You sound fit speaking French, I’m not going to forget it, am I? You’ve still got another bit to today’s present anyway.”

He lifted the beers out from the wrapping paper, and there it was, a sheet of paper full of ink from their printer, and Aaron quickly scanned it. “Paris?” He practically shouted and Robert winced at how loud he was.

“Next year.” Robert confirmed, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, like he hadn’t just booked for him and his husband to spend a week in another country.  “We’ve only been on one holiday alone together, and that was our honeymoon so I just thought it was about time to go on another. Everything’s sorted already, you just need to pack your suitcase and get on that plane with me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, moving his presents out of the way before straddling Robert’s hips. “We both know you’ll be the one doing the packing, Mr. Perfectionist.” He flirted, body tipping down so his mouth was close to Robert’s, their crotches pressed together and Aaron’s hands against Robert’s biceps.

 

* * *

 

The next present was fossils.

To anyone outside their small family, this would be a strange present for Robert to gift Aaron, but for them, it made perfect sense.

Robert had sat once, his arm draped around Aaron, who, with his head resting on Robert’s chest in utter contentment, watched a documentary on fossils. To an outsider, it would’ve been boring. Robert himself was probably bored at the images on the screen, but Aaron was so relaxed and invested in learning about how fossils were formed, and where’s best to go and search for them.

After that documentary, Aaron’s fingers loosely trailed around the freckles on Robert’s cheeks, tired eyes on tired eyes. “I went to this beach once, when I was a kid.” He started to explain, and Robert knew that speaking about his childhood wasn’t something that came easy to Aaron. “It was before my d- he – y’know. But it was one of the best days of my life. I spent hours just looking for fossils and told mum all about them. She was probably confused about how I knew so much, but I gave her one as a present. Think she still has it.”

And he just shrugged. Shrugged like it was nothing.

Robert smiled, and kissed Aaron’s forehead, right between his brows.

So that’s why, when they’d gone on holiday to Wales, Robert had taken Liv out for a few hours and looked for some fossils, but had forgotten to give them to Aaron. They’d just been left in a box, hidden away in the corner for well over two years.

For this Christmas, Robert had remembered and wrapped the box up, writing his name (and Liv’s) on the tag.  He handed it to Aaron, after he’d finished work, finger tips red and frozen, despite wearing gloves.

“Heavy.” Aaron muttered, taking the small box from Robert’s hands, kissing his cheek before sitting down on the back of the sofa. Normally, Robert would grumble and complain that if the sofa broke, Aaron would be the one paying for it, but he couldn’t say it now. Not whilst he opens a present.

He opened the top of the box, folding the edges over, and looked in. Eyebrows furrowed, he looked back up to Robert. “Fossils?” He asked.

Robert nodded, and picked one up out of the box, dusting off the remnants of the gritty sand, letting his fingers trace the spirals over the rock. “From Wales. That day me and Liv left for a few hours to ‘bond’, as you put it? We went to the beach to look for some fossils. I told her that you did that when you were younger, and these were for you but we forgot to give them to you – until now.”

Aaron took the fossil from Robert’s hand, his cold fingers brushing against Robert’s warm ones. “Thank you.” He said, like there was a lump stuck in his throat. “It means a lot to me that you’d do this with Liv, even when you barely knew her.”

Robert shrugged, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulling them together. “Anything to stop her from kicking me in the balls again.”

 

* * *

 

A video game was next.

Much to Robert’s annoyance, one of Aaron’s favourite pastimes involved sitting down in front of their flat screen TV, with his VR headset on, blocking out the rest of the real world. Too often, Robert would wander downstairs on a Sunday morning to find Aaron already up and in the middle of a virtual reality game. This morning was no different, despite it being mid-week, and so Aaron should be at work.

He heard Robert’s footsteps as he walked down the stairs, slippers a trip hazard, half sliding off his feet.

“Shut work for the day, so you have the pleasure of seeing me more today.” Aaron commented, still in the mindset of winning his game, the noise of the speeding car filling the house. “It’s snowing heavily.”

Robert opened the blinds slightly and saw that Aaron was right, the ground full of white snow, safe for a few sparse areas where the ice had already laid. “So am I actually going to see you today, or are you staying in front of the TV?”

Aaron didn’t respond, only swore in anger as he came second, not first. Without taking his headset off, he pressed to continue playing, and Robert, with a cup of tea in one hand, and Aaron’s present in the other, walked over to Aaron. It didn’t even seem like he realised Robert was next to him, not until the present had ‘fallen’ from Robert’s hand, and landing on Aaron’s crotch.

“Wh- Rob!” Aaron shouted, taking the headset away from his face, the game already over for Aaron. “What d’you do that for?”

Robert smiled, and kissed Aaron’s lips softly, not waiting for Aaron to kiss back in response: not sure that he would. He took gaming serious. “Teach you to not ignore me.” Robert stated, like it was nothing. “It’s a game, by the way.”

Aaron looked to see where Robert nodded, and sure enough, in his lap was a new game, one that Aaron had already told Robert that he was going to buy soon. “You got it for me?” Aaron asked, taking the plastic wrapping off it.

“On the condition that you don’t spend more time on it than you do with me.” Robert grumbled, taking a sip from his morning tea.

“I would never.” Aaron smirked.

Robert hummed in response, and leaned forward to kiss Aaron again, this time waiting for Aaron to reciprocate it.  “Day in bed then is it?”

Aaron grinned. “I’ll see you there.”

 

* * *

 

Then, a car. Not an actual car – he wasn’t that rich – but a model one.

It was no secret that Aaron was a lover of cars. Ever since his teen years, where he learned to become a mechanic in the family business, he enjoyed cars. His favourite car that he owned was his blue Subaru. Only really had it for a few short months before he lost it to a crash and water damage, but it was a price he had to pay, and quickly got over the loss of his favourite car, because he and Robert were safe and engaged, so nothing else mattered more than that.

Ever since that day, Aaron had been eyeing up some more Subaru’s, but groaning at the price tag, knowing that he couldn’t afford to buy another one just yet, not with the wedding and bills to pay. Robert had known this, and smiled when he traipsed through town, contacting the owner of a collectable, a model Subaru, just like the one Aaron used to own.

He put it in Aaron’s car, the wrapped present on his passenger seat, and waited for Aaron to find it.

“I need to go and pick some stuff up from town, you coming?” Aaron asked, rushing downstairs and picking up his keys from the table. Robert had just walked back in from putting the present in his car, and his flustered cheeks showed that.

“Yeah, give me a sec.” He responded, secretly wanting Aaron to leave first. “Bitter out there.”

Aaron shoved his coat on and went outside, beeping open the car and sliding in. Next to him, the present remained, wrapped in a brown wrapping paper and finished off with some sparkly ribbon. Looking back and seeing Robert stepping out of their house, he picked up the present and put it on his lap, tearing it open.

“Rob! Is this my old car?” He shouted, grin on his face like he was in disbelief.

He opened the car door and got into the passenger side, twisting his body to look at Aaron. Robert hummed in response at first, before explaining. “I know how much you wanted a new one, but I couldn’t afford it with all of these other presents as well. Thought maybe next year we can look into getting one together, so this is the next best thing, really.”

Aaron looked down at the car, and then back up at Robert, the wide smile filling his face, never fading once. “Thank you.” He said, and meant it, soft voice and everything.

 

* * *

 

After that, a star.

_It happened during the affair, a spring evening with the sky clear of any clouds. Robert had texted Aaron, asked if he could get away for a few hours, wanted to see him. Aaron jumped at the chance, telling Robert that he would meet him at the usual place, and then suddenly there they were, laid on the ground, Robert’s arm underneath Aaron’s head, Aaron almost cuddled into Robert. It may have been a relatively warm night, for the time of year, but Aaron wasn’t going to turn down some one on one time with Robert._

_“Know anything about stars?” Aaron whispered, not willing to break the relaxing silence too much._

_Robert turned his head, lips brushing against Aaron’s forehead and it was so close to being romantic. The fact that they were in an affair, and not actual partners, was the furthest thing from his mind. He just enjoyed this moment for what it was. “I know that every star you can see right now if bigger and brighter than the moon. Er, most stars in the universe are red dwarfs. I know that I’d give you the moon and stars if I could.”_

_Aaron spluttered out a laugh, covering it up with an obviously fake cough, watching Robert with wrinkles gathering next to his eyes, bright smile on his face. Almost as bright as the stars._

_“God that’s so cheesy Rob!” Aaron mocked, but leaned forward and took his lips between his own._

_“I’ll name a star after you one day.” Robert whispered, eyes shut and Aaron’s lips pressed to him. He wasn’t even sure Aaron heard him, but he stuck to his promise, years later._

“Come outside for a second.” Robert said, extending his arm out for Aaron.

He didn’t need asking twice, even if he was confused about why Robert asking him to stand out in the cold at ten in the evening, the snow finally slowing down, a layer of fluff on the floor. Robert stood there, with his arm wrapped around Aaron’s waist in an attempt to warm them both up.

“Remember a few years ago when we went up to the fields and looked at the stars that one night?” Robert asked.

_That was a lie, it definitely happened more than the once._

Aaron nodded, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder, looking up at the sky already. Even back then, it felt like they were the only two people in the world who mattered. “Yeah.” He answered. “Course I do.”

“I told you back then – I don’t think you heard – that I’d name a star after you one day.” Robert confessed, and even in the minimal light, Aaron could see that he was blushing.

“Smooth.” Aaron joked. “Must’ve been after something, I reckon.”

Robert pulled Aaron in closer, if that was at all possible, and Aaron’s hand rubbed his back, falling down to rest his fingers in Robert’s jean back pocket. “Must have.”

“So what are we out here for then? Remembering the old days?” Aaron asked.

Shrugging, Robert responded as though it was nothing. “One of these stars out here, it’s yours. There’s a certificate in the house to prove it, but I thought I’d show you first.”

Aaron smiled and pressed his cold lips to Robert’s ever warm neck, revelling in the faintest smell of his aftershave, the one that smelled like home.

 

* * *

 

Then, a chefs apron.

Aaron didn’t cook, not often anyway. When he did it was just easy meals, and things that could be warmed up in the microwave for later on. Robert took the role of the chef on quite easily in the house, everyone preferring his food to Aaron’s.

It’s not like Aaron would complain. It’s a win-win situation for him; not having to cook  _and_  being able to sit back and watch Robert in his element. He loved it.

That being said, there was the odd occasion recently where Aaron would come in from work, and Robert would already be making their tea. He’d walk over to Robert, give him a kiss hello and ask him what he’s making, before helping him cook. It was just an excuse to spend more time with Robert really, not that he’d ever admit to it.

This present was placed on the kitchen top, ready for when Aaron wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen to make his morning cup of coffee. He opened it, sleep still in his eyes, as the coffee was being made. Robert had his arms wrapped around Aaron’s torso, hands joining next to his stomach, the feeling of Aaron’s muscles underneath his touch causing him to instinctively push their bodies together.

He unravelled the material, and a huge laugh trickled from his mouth. “I can’t wear this!” Aaron managed to get out between the laughs, Robert pressing his mouth to Aaron’s shoulder, jerking up and down in a fit of laughter.

It was a black apron, with a cartoon picture of a banana on the front, with the writing ‘sorry ladies, I only suck dick’ emblazoned in white just above it.

“I can’t wear this in front of my family!” Aaron repeated, twisting around to face Robert.

Robert grinned from ear to ear and realised that this was what Christmas was all about – the shared laughter and happy times. They hadn’t had enough of those.

“I’m your family, you can wear it in front of me.” Robert admitted, hands moving further and further down Aaron’s back, stopping at the waistband of his new pyjama bottoms, before his hand curled into them, and rested between the material of his loungewear and his  (or rather, Robert’s) underwear.  “Preferably with nothing underneath.”

Aaron chuckled again, deep in his throat this time, and didn’t care about morning breath. Not after this long of being together. “Maybe tonight then, if you fancy kicking everyone out and making tea for the two of us.”

“Deal.” Robert muttered and started walking towards the kitchen counter, Aaron being pressed into it before he managed to jump up and rest on it, suddenly taller than Robert, who was straining his neck to continue kissing Aaron.

 

* * *

 

Next, some Jack Daniels.

Aaron’s drink of choice will always be lager. Maybe a cider, if he’s pacing himself, reminiscent of his teen years drinking it on children’s parks after dark. But, if he’s pushing the boat out, he and Robert will order some whiskey, more often than not some Jack Daniels.

That’s why, as Aaron’s penultimate present, Robert ordered a large bottle of whiskey, personalising it by getting the glass engraved.

He handed it to Aaron, who’d shut the scrapyard now until the new year, and was enjoying some quiet family time before the madness of Christmas Day fell upon them all. Snow had been falling for days now, schools officially shut for the holidays, meaning that every child in the village would be up at 9am, begging to go out, and the adults having to ring each other to find out which children would be out. They’d come back in an hour or so later, piles of them walking into houses they didn’t live in, just for a little bit of warmth, sopping wet from the snowball fights they’d been having on the streets.

Inside the Mill, the fire was burning and Aaron had left a Christmas film on the TV, dropping in and out of watching it. Robert was next to him on the sofa, wearing one of Aaron’s old hoodies, one that he’d worn so many times that the original fluffiness of it had dispersed, but Robert didn’t care, because it smelled of Aaron and that warmed him up more than any material could ever.

“Before I forget.” Robert whispered, his voice resembling the serenity of their home. “Your second to last present.” He said, passing the wrapped box to Aaron.

Aaron sat up straighter, and took the present from Robert’s hands.

“Careful with that one, it can break.”

He nodded, and placed the box on his lap, unwrapping it. Inside, there was a bottle of Jack Daniels, and Aaron, without really looking at it, quickly thanked Robert. “We can have that on Christmas Day, yeah?”

“Course.” Robert nodded, put picked the glass up to show Aaron. “Read it. I got it personalised.”

And sure enough, when Aaron looked closer, the glass have been engraved, with a message from Robert reading ‘To Mr Sugden-Dingle, all my love, R x’

Aaron grinned, and thanked Robert all over again, putting the bottle down and kissing Robert quickly, his hand playing with the back of Robert’s hair, silently loving that he’d been letting it grow out. “I’m keeping this bottle, we can put it up somewhere.”

“That was the plan.” Robert admitted, letting their lips connect again.

“Sugden-Dingle definitely sounds better every time we use it.” Aaron whispered as Robert’s lips pressed to his neck.

“We’ll be using it forever, so you better get used to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, something that has been a long time coming.

Seb had started to walk a few months ago, and was growing stronger and stronger by the day. Liv would chase him around the house with her arms open like she was going to catch him, and Seb would run as fast as he could, giggling his little head off in the process. It was the little things that made them a family.

You see, that’s what they are. Regardless of blood, they are a family. It’s just like how Paddy is Aaron’s dad, and Sarah was Robert’s mum. Biology meant nothing to them; a family is someone who cared about you – and that’s what they had.

“Dada.” Seb shouted, pointing to Aaron, and lifting his arms up, waiting for Aaron to scoop in and pick him up.

He did. And Aaron lifted Seb up above his head, making aeroplane noises and grinning as Seb squealed and giggled in excitement.

‘Dada’, that was a reoccurring thing. Seb’s first word and the one he would say the most, even when they all tried to get him to say different things.

They laughed about it at first, both of them claiming that he said it to them, but quickly deciding to say that, because they were both with him, he’d said it to the two of them, collectively.

Robert grinned as he saw his two favourite boys playing, Aaron with a smile spread widely on his face and Seb with drool dripping down his chin, teeth finally showing through. “He’s right, you know? You’re his dad.” Robert asked.

“I know.” Aaron answered, bringing Seb down to rest on his hip, waiting only seconds before his hands flew up to curl into Aaron’s beard, always fascinated by the hair on his face.

Robert stood up and kissed Aaron’s cheek, before taking Seb from Aaron’s hold, and walking over to the mantlepiece with him, handing Seb an envelope. “Lets give this to Dada, yeah?” Robert whispered, turning his body so Aaron and Seb were facing each other again.

“Is this my last present?” Aaron asked, and noticed how nervous Robert looked, like he was moments away from being sick.

“Yeah.” Robert responded. “I hope you like it.”

Aaron grinned and took the envelope, that now had a little bit of spit on, courtesy of a teething child. He opened it up, and pulled the paper out, only seeing the top of it before tears welled up in his eyes. He looked up at Robert, and knew exactly why Robert was so anxious about this particular present. Quickly, he took the paper out of the envelope, and his eyes scanned it, reading over all the words intensely, couldn’t quite believe that this was happening.

“He- he’s mine?” Aaron asked, nervously biting his lip.

Robert grinned, and held his arm out for Aaron to fall into, both of them knowing he didn’t want to cry in front of Seb. Aaron’s head rested on Robert’s chest, and Robert uncomfortably twisted his head so that he could kiss the top of Aaron’s hair. “Officially, now.” Robert muttered, lips pressed into Aaron’s hair, hand rubbing his back in comfort.

Seb, unaware of what was happening, squirmed out of Robert’s hold and tried to jump on Aaron’s back and in that moment, they looked like a perfect little family celebrating Christmas.

Just with a few added tears and adoption papers.


End file.
